This disclosure relates to message escalation and, more particularly, to unstructured message escalation within a network computing system.
Message escalation refers to a process where, in response to a message sent by a sender to a recipient going unanswered, the message may be forwarded to one or more other users. Typically, the message is forwarded to other users with a known association with the recipient. The users to whom the message may be forwarded are often specified in a predetermined, or static, hierarchical structure such as a formalized organizational chart or hierarchical directory.
In other less formal communication environments, message escalation is a manual process. A sender may be trying to reach a friend or a family member. In cases where the message from the sender goes unanswered, the sender must manually contact friends or family members in an effort to locate the recipient.